Cynthia
Etymology シンシア transliterates from "Cynthia," from Greek Κυνθια Kynthia (woman from Kynthos). Another name for Greek moon goddess Artemis, who appears in Homer's Iliad. Appearance 'Claymore' Wears mid-back hair in twin braids. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization Uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over black top, garters, gaped stockings and bikini bottom. Closest to Clare in dress. Later in Scene 129, before engaging Cassandra, Cynthia puts on her old uniform.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 629–631 'Pre-''Claymore The heroine of Norihiro Yagi's earliest manga, Undeadman, bears a likeness to Cynthia. Here begins the iconic heart-shaped face found throughout Yagi's work. '''Proto-Cynthia from ''Undeadman'' Cynthia also resembles "Ryoko Koiso" of Yagi's later ''Angel Densetsu'', though personality differs from the Claymore character.Angel Densetsu 2, Act 8, p. 48 Ryoka in action Personality Extroverted, smiling persona. Appears optimistic, though a darker mood sometimes surfaces. Appears familiar with Veronica before Pieta. Cynthia fulfills maternal role among Ghosts, while Miria fulfills paternal. Datasheet 'Class' Cynthia is a Defensive Type warrior.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. 'Technique' In anime, Cynthia heals injured warriors in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 In manga, post-7-year Timeskip, Cynthia develops her alignment technique to the point where she regenerates Yuma's leg.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 114 During 7-year Timeskip, Cynthia, like other Ghosts, learns to fight without releasing Yoma Power.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 28 Her specific attack technique, if any, is unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Veronica: Helen (No. 22), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Jean is decimated by the Insectile Awakened, all team members but Jean lying wounded. Team Jean is rescued by Team Veronica. Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 60; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword. YFgYPEW-JGo Veronica and Cynthia in action Veronica and Cynthia chop up Insectile's legless torso.Claymore 10, Scene 053, pp. 66–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Cynthia appears in Yuma's flashback. In a great hall, Miria holds a meeting with the Battle Group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. During the second engagement, Cynthia is unable to protect Veronica from Rigaldo, who kills Veronica.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 174 Cynthia stands with Miria, Deneve, Helen, Zelda and Clare, as the Northern Army surrounds them.Claymore 11, Scene 061, p. 101 After the last combat of Pieta, seven warriors survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Cynthia is put in charge of wounded, along with Tabitha, while Miria, Deneve and Helen pursue Clare. For Cynthia, the anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Cynthia is one of seven Ghosts who desert the Organization. Hiding in the mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 121 Despite risking exposure, the Ghosts rescue the Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Cynthia and Tabitha give first aid to hunt members.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 75 Meanwhile, in a deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Cynthia sees the new No. 14, leading a Search and Rescue team looking for Renée. When a woman bystander awakens, Cynthia and Clare fight the Awakened, while Yuma knocks unconscious the three warriors and two Men in Black.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 The Awakened is killed. But Rubel sees everything. In a meeting with Rubel, Cynthia guesses Rubel is an agent for the Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. They run into Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg, which Clare cuts off. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–37 'Destroyer' When Destroyer awakens, Yuma flees carrying Cynthia, now too weak to move on her own. They run into Beth, struck with a parasitic Rod.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 20 Later, Yuma again flees carrying Cynthia, now without her lower torso, lost to the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 71 Still later, when Hellcats threaten them, Yuma leaves Cynthia behind, Cynthia's body now regenerated. Yuma lures Hellcats away from Cynthia. But Dietrich brings Abyss Feeders and rescues Yuma.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 189–191 As Yuma holds up Cynthia, they witness the Destroyer consume a forest.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 110 'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts repel a Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Later, the Ghosts bring back the Yoma cocoon to Rabona.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 44 'Sutafu' Cynthia accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. During rescue of Anastasia's Hunt, Cynthia heals Phina's injuries, while letting Yuma kill an Awakened.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, p. 127 Later at Organization Headquarters, they find Miria fighting an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria back to earth.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma Power, while Yuma regenerate Miria's injuries.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 615 Meantime, Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 After Miria recovers, Cynthia joins her comrades in charging Anstasia's hair cord with Yoma Energy. 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Cynthia regenerates Rachel's limbs on the battlefield. Rachel is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Return of Clare' The Ghosts sail back to Rabona. Clare is freed from the cocoon,Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 as well as the Destroyer and Priscilla, whose combat engulfs an Awakened audience.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 Two female Awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 Miata then Clarice attack the Origami Awakened. Clarice is thrown back, but is rescued by Cynthia and Yuma.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 373–375 'Cassandra' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare fight the awakened Cassandra. Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma Power with Cassandra, a technique that has parallels with Yoma Energy Alignment and Control and Yoma Power Harmonization. The goal is breaking the spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra's mind. And preventing the two from merging.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 They fail to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts